


Living for the Dead

by TheSullenPrincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blades of the Yiga, F/M, Festival, Food, Gen, Halloween edition, Hallowtide, Humor, Link's appetite, Memory #7, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, Sweet Gestures, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSullenPrincess/pseuds/TheSullenPrincess
Summary: After the events that left her shaken at Gerudo Desert, Zelda decides it's time to start living. And there's no better time to start living than on the day meant for the dead. (Pregame BoTW)





	1. Sudden Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

They’d arrived at the castle late in the afternoon, just in time for supper. Neither talked about the attempt on her life at the hands of the Yiga since departing Gerudo Desert but Zelda had made it abundantly clear to Link he was not to tell anyone—_especially_ her father. Link had reluctantly agreed, although, not without putting up a decent argument. And despite their harrowing adventures earlier in the day, the princess managed to smile, eat, and hold a polite conversation, answering her father’s queries about their trip while simultaneously shooting Link small pointed stares over the rim of her water glass. Halfway through the meal, however, Zelda excused herself, claiming to be tired from her travels and bid her father a good night before departing.

Link didn’t know if that was really the case or if the events from that morning were just now starting to affect her. He had just summoned the nerve to ask when she’d stiffly dismissed him for the night and shut the door behind her without a backward glance. Link stood there, staring at the fine grains in the solid wood door for a while before turning on his heel and—with nothing else to do, did as he was told, retreating to his chambers to eat.

It was almost an hour after he’d departed when an attendant stopped by his door on orders of the princess that required Link to see Zelda in her chambers immediately. Right away his senses were on high alert. Never had she done that before. In fact, Link was used to not hearing from her until morning once she was in her room for the night. The feeling that something wasn’t right was finally realized when he'd barely stepped inside her room and Zelda said, “I need you to be my escort at tonight’s festival,” not even giving Link a chance to bid her a good evening. As if he could do anything but stare at her wide-eyed.

She had just finished braiding her long hair and was in the process of pinning it to the base of her skull and, when she got no response back, turned to her knight, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance. “You _can_ do that, can't you?”

The look of her eyes—still green, thankfully—helped Link reel in his surprise. He nodded distractedly.

Apparently satisfied, Zelda swiveled back around to face her vanity’s mirror, twisting her neck this way and that to make sure the dye she’d concocted from dried rushroom and razorshroom caps, a Bokoblin’s horn, swift violet, and armoranth petals masked every blonde strand of hair. The outcome was a very dark purple color that wouldn’t look out of place in the growing darkness outside. A frown lightly marred her features for a moment when two forelocks of hair escaped the hairpins she’d set to hold them back, only to now frame her face. Zelda sighed and turned back around to face Link. She said, “I know you must have a lot of questions regarding, well, everything—“ she followed up the statement with a wave of her hand over herself “—but I must request you hold off on asking any right now. There isn’t much time until the guards switch off for the next shift and I… I need your assistance getting out of the castle, Link.”

The knight knew the moment she had uttered his name—with a clear hint of distress in her voice that he would wind up helping her. He just failed to know _why_. What the princess was asking for was both dangerous and stupid. She’d barely gotten out of the barren desert unharmed and now she wanted to try her luck in an overcrowded festival?

He was ready to try and talk her out of leaving when Link warily took in Zelda’s appearance. The thought that must have gone into picking out her outfit to look the part of an ordinary commoner alone must have been a carefully planned move. A plain loose white blouse, a blue ankle-length skirt, dark brown riding gloves, and a matching pair of simple brown leather boots. Not to mention she’d been studying the soldiers at the gate for quite some time to learn their patrolling patterns, leading Link to believe Zelda was serious about her endeavors and had put a lot of effort into her escape plan. Then another, more frightening realization: Had she been thinking about doing this for some time now? Or was this due to recent events? And if not for those same events in the desert, would Zelda not have confided in him to aid her in her escape, and instead, taken off on her own?

It was a thought Link wouldn’t dwell on for too long. He was just thankful she hadn’t slipped out without telling him. It was clear to him—from her new darkened hair to her clothes—that regardless of his answer the princess was going to find a way to get to Castle Town with or without his help. At least with his help, he would make sure she was safe. But if they were found out, there would be serious consequences. Zelda would surely get a grueling lecture from her father, perhaps be banned from setting foot outside for a while, and Link... Could he even _be_ imprisoned? He _was_ the only one able to wield the darkness sealing sword, after all. Perhaps, he reasoned, _after_ the events of the Calamity he’d find himself behind bars. Until then, his mother and father would surely give him a good tongue lashing for his actions.

With his made up, Link went to work shedding his blue Champion’s tunic and pulling off the Master Sword and the harnesses around his torso—keeping his tan undershirt and a much smaller blade strapped to his hip—and placed his removed items in a drawer Zelda had offered him. The two would only make him stand out like a sore thumb and give them away easily. He worked fast, noting she was right about there being no time to waste. Link would have been impressed with her keen sense of observation if he hadn’t been equally terrified, and reminded himself to speak to his father about less-obvious rotation schedules after this was all done.

The princess, meanwhile, had set about putting the finishing touches to her room. She’d locked the doors and windows and snuffed out all the candles and lanterns to give the room a darkened appearance, with only the faintest bit of moonlight filtering in through the windows to offer illumination. Yet despite the darkness, Link could still make out a figure on the bed. The lump was simply a mass of pillows and clothes Zelda had stuffed under the sheets. He had to smirk. The size was far too large to be the princess. He'd spent enough nights camping with her in the wild to know otherwise.

But Link simply nodded before eyeing her once more. Even with the long sleeve blouse she wore, the thin material would not be enough to stave off the chill the night would bring. He grabbed a heavy, floor-length wool cloak from the coatrack as they passed by and stuck it out at her.

Zelda shook her head, the dark strands framing her face moved with the movement in a double negative. “I don’t need it.”

“Take it,” he demanded.

“I will move much faster without it—"

“You either take it or we don’t leave,” he sternly told her. In hindsight, perhaps aggressively ordering the Princess of Hyrule had not been the best tactic for getting her to take Link more seriously—though it was a great way to drown himself in guilt—and would've never gotten away with talking to her like that in the past had Zelda not needed his help now. As it were, she begrudgingly grabbed the cloak and fastened it angrily at the neck. The material was a rich, dark, forest green color that looked expensive even under the little light the moon provided but Link hoped it wouldn’t look so noticeable under the cover of darkness. Two slits below two deep-set pockets in the front allowed Zelda free movement of her arms when she stuck them through, not bothering to pull up the hood just yet. The last thing she did was grab a simple leather belt she’d left hanging off the back of a sofa and buckled it loosely around her waist, a coin purse filled with rupees was already attached to it, along with grabbing a wicker basket from off a nearby table.

Link rose a curious brow. Was she planning on having a picnic? He was just about to question her motives when he ultimately decided against it. She’d promised him answers at a later time. He would just have to be patient.

“Here you are demanding that I keep warm yet I fail to see _you_ do the same,” Zelda whispered just as Link cracked open the door wide enough to peer out. The whole hall was silent and dark save for a few torches burning to help navigate their path. He peered down at her. While it was true that his own long sleeve shirt and trousers were not exactly up to par with the weather outside, he figured he’d be okay all the same. There was no reason to leave her alone when Link could probably withstand the cold, at least until he could find a stand that sold Cold Resistant Elixirs.

“You're going to catch your death out there wearing just that," she side-eyed him. "I'll wait here until you return—"

“I’ll be fine. It’s not even winter yet."

"Merely autumn," Zelda said dryly. “Anything outside?”

It was clear to him she was anxious to get a move on so he did just that, leading her by the hand out the door and down two flights of stairs, through a secret passage, down more stairs and a few corridors. Neither spoke as they hid in the shadows, waiting for the guards at the gate to switch off. Through it all, Link would have been lying to himself if he couldn't admit escaping from the castle this late at night and in secret—_with the princess, no less!_ —didn’t give him a rush of excitement. How long had it been since he’d done something so exhilarating, so spontaneous? Link couldn’t even remember. He wouldn’t let his delight go to his head, however. Even without his tunic and sword Link was still Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, and that meant vigilance was of the utmost importance.

It wasn’t until they stood safely past the gate that divided Hyrule Castle and Castle Town that Zelda let out a tiny squeal of joy. The heart of the city lay before them, heavily bathed in the soft light of lanterns and already buzzing with people, while the outskirts of the town stretched on into the distance. Link had been to Castle Town many times before, of course—even living there at one point—but he was certain the princess had rarely had the opportunity to wander the busy city—as nothing would have pertained to her training, nor her studies with the ancient tech. There wouldn’t have been a reason for her to be in the city even if she wanted to be.

But the thing was, she _did_ want to, if only for one night. Link decided he’d have to make it a special one—one she wouldn’t soon forget. Elation bubble within him. But before he could so much as take a step forward, a hand wrapped around his elbow, steering him away from the commotion and towards an open gate and a looming stone arch. The words ‘Castle Town Graveyard’, were inscribed in Hylian on a wooden plaque beside it.

“There’s something I need to do first,” Zelda answered his unspoken question. She’d pulled up her hood’s cloak the minute they were outside. In case they were stopped, he’d guessed, but now Link thought it had more to do with the frigid temperature and ever-blowing wind. He hadn’t felt it before but he could sure feel it now as the adrenaline in his body slowly left him like a dying campfire. The warmth radiating from her thick cloak felt pleasant though he tried not to let on how comforting it all was when Zelda settled her arm more comfortably in the crook of his arm. Even so, Link should have guessed she’d figure him out when she said, “I'd bet everything you're wishing we'd gone back for your cloak now, huh?” and tugged at his sleeve closest to her.

He couldn’t help but counter smugly with, “I would have grabbed it if _someone_ hadn’t been so anxious to leave.”

Zelda gasped in mock offense and nudged her shoulder with his. Link desperately tried—and failed—to hold back his laugh. This side of her—It was fascinating him to no end. Already she seemed more relaxed, more like a girl her own age instead of the princess with shoulder bearing responsibilities. Out here, there were no schedules to keep, no people to please, no guards to weigh her down. The grin on her face spoke volumes and Link found himself sharing her sentiments exactly. Tonight, they were both free to revel in their newfound freedom. The night was still young and entirely theirs.

Squeezing her arm lightly, Link decided to give up on etiquette and propriety, at least for one night. Tomorrow he’d go back to serving Princess Zelda as her dutiful Champion Knight who rarely spoke and never strayed from royal protocol. But tonight, he could afford to let his walls down and talk and joke and reach for her like a long lost friend. He was already marveling at the way their close proximity to each other didn’t seem to faze the other, like they’d been doing this long before that night. Link found the acclimation to be as easy as simply breathing.

“I did say I'd wait for you to retrieve it,” she was saying over the sounds of leaves crunching underfoot. “_You_ were just too worried I’d run away if you left me alone, weren’t you?”

“You do have a track record for disappearing quite often, Princess.” Link gave her a pointed look.

Zelda laughed. “Quite right. However, it wouldn’t have made sense to ask for your help only to run away on my own. Besides, it seems I’ve learned my lesson.”

Her refusal to meet his eyes, combined with her sullen words left him feeling breathless. It was the first time Zelda acknowledged that her actions could have had severe consequences. Namely, ceasing to exist.

Without realizing, Link gripped her small gloved hand in his own, willing to let the impact of his words bring her a sense of comfort. “You’re safe now, Princess.”

“I know,” she smiled shyly, gripping his hand back before letting go. “Thank you.”

Link wondered if perhaps now was a good time to bring up why she had felt the need to leave the castle as they continued on the worn dirt path that led them deeper into the graveyard, which was lit by small lanterns that hung up on the branches of passing trees. He had his suspicions but in the end, decided against asking.

Which was just as well as it seemed the princess had other things on her mind. “How it is that you know so much about the ins and outs of the castle, anyway? I’ve lived there all my life and had never known about the hidden trap door that led down into the cellar!”

He mulled over whether to tell her or not that when he’d been appointed her personal guard, Link had actually been given a thorough review of all secret passageways in and out of the castle by his father, who was Head Guard—a standard procedure for those assigned to the safety of a member of the Royal Family. Memorizing the blueprints to such an enormous place like Hyrule Castle for countless hours had not been fun but he could now at least say the time had paid off, though, not in the way he imagined originally.

In the end, Link simply shrugged. “It’s my job."

“You must show them all to me one day.”

_Very doubtful, Princess_, he wanted to say. Link couldn’t even imagine the stunts she’d pull with that kind of information, even if she claimed to have changed her ways. “One day,” he fibbed and left it at that.

▲△▲

The land was still and quiet with only the barest of noises, mainly the creaking of branches and leaves rustling on the ground. Its expansive rows of headstones, statues, trees and unkempt dirt paths rolled on into the distance, illuminated by the faint blue glow of endless Silent Shrooms that dotted the grounds. But only one grave mattered tonight, as two white columns that bore the Hyrulean Royal Crest on each loomed above everything else, signaling the entrance to the Royal Family’s walled-off section of the graveyard. The queen’s mausoleum was near the rear of the plot surrounded by blue nightshade and swift violets—her favorite flowers, Zelda had said. Wrought-iron gates were opened wide now as the princess sat inside.

With arms tightly crossed over his chest, Link tried to keep himself warm as best he could without noticeably rubbing them or bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn’t want to admit she’d been right about putting something over his simple linen shirt and apparently thinnest pair of pants he owned before they’d left the castle in a hurry. Link was willing to do a lot of things. But admitting to Zelda that he was cold after she’d told him to bring a coat was not one of them. 

He also couldn't tell Zelda she'd been right—especially not after _he_ had chided _her_ about putting on something warm herself. It did not help matters that the wind seemed determined to further prove her point that it was no longer summer by blowing cold air all around, wrapping itself against Link like a begging Hylian retriever. The air was crisp and cool, especially this time in the evening. The breeze wasn’t too strong but it was frequent, and he gripped himself tighter. Breathing in the air, feeling the icy burning sensation in his throat and down to his lungs, hurt. The knight tried pulling the decorative edged collar of his tan shirt up to shield his nose, only for it to barely cover his mouth. He didn't want to complain, though—pride would not let him, mostly—but also because he knew better than to interrupt Princess Zelda’s devotions in the silent graveyard.

While Hallowtide traditions differed between those of the Royal Family and where Link had grown up in Hateno, the young man knew enough that it wasn't proper to disturb anyone in prayer for any reason—that went double for Zelda as she continued to kneel, with head bowed and eyes closed before her mother’s grave marker. The Hungry Ghost Festival Castle Town put on every year was a way for folks to honor their dead during Hallowtide by ritually washing their grave and leaving meaningful offerings. And while the Royal Family had people to routinely clean the inside of the former queen's resting place, the princess had remembered to bring some items to honor the memory of her mother.

It was a selfish thought, but Link wished the princess would hurry and finish her thoughts so they could head over to the festival and get something hot to eat and drink. Hoping Zelda was too lost in reverence to hear him, he rubbed his arms and bounced his body slightly for warmth. And when that didn't seem to do anything more than shorten his patience, the knight was again reminded that she'd been right.

Link's gaze found itself coming back to Zelda’s still features. Although he had never met the late queen personally, he could vaguely recall a handful of times where a beautiful woman had occasionally accompanied the king while he checked on the knights in training. Link, being a child at the time, would oftentimes sit on the sidelines to watch the knights fight, daydreaming of the day he would follow in his father’s footsteps and join the Royal Army. It was during one of these instances that he remembered seeing Her Majesty standing beside her husband. She would always smile at everyone in a friendly manner, dressed from head to toe in the most expensive of silks and furs and hair always neatly pinned back, save for a few stray strands of golden hair that refused to lay anywhere but in front of her emerald green eyes. Link could immediately tell now that that was where Zelda’s rebellious hair had learned how to evade hair clips, as they dangled free to brush across her rosy cheeks, much to his amusement and the princess’s daily frustrations.

His gaze slid to the late queen’s tomb. The inside—off-limits to anyone but King Rhoam and Princess Zelda and a select few others—was bare except for a purple shawl inscribed with the Royal Family Crest, a bowl of water, a small lit candle, and a single Silent Princess, all of which Zelda had pulled out from the basket. She had seemed sheepish pulling out the last item, as the flower was an endangered species, but proceeded to present her mother with it, now sitting in the bowl as the princess continued praying. The outside of the mausoleum was decorated with an assortment of different flowers piled into mountains and small food offerings like candies, stalks of rice and wheat, cane sugar, apples, hydromelons, palm fruits, wild berries, lotus seeds, voltfruit, hearty radishes, truffles, and herbs. There were also handmade jewelry and trinkets made of blue seashells, the bodies of darners, beetles, and fireflies. The gifts went on that in the end, it wasn't hard to see why the late queen had been so loved by all if the kind and gentle woman in Link’s memories were anything to go by.

Most of the items only grew in certain places in Hyrule, he noticed, running a deft finger over the underside of an electric safflina petal. That meant some had traveled as far away as Gerudo Desert to come pay their respects. This didn’t surprise the knight at all, as Zelda had once said her mother was especially loved by the Gerudo warriors—as the former queen had been a treasured friend of the current chieftain, Urbosa. So it was no wonder then why Urbosa had been so livid after hearing of the failed attempt on the princess’s life. It was obvious the Gerudo Champion would do anything to protect her treasured friend’s only daughter at all costs.

Link suddenly wondered if he had done the right thing by not saying anything on the events at the desert when another hellish gust blew past, making him grit his teeth to bear the blow as best he could. Safe to say he no longer cared whether or not he’d done the right thing. What was done was done. Link supposed kidnapping the princess from her home in the middle of the night was much worse anyway…

The longer he stood waiting, the longer he felt like he was supposed to say something, too. Link rocked nervously from side to side, not sure of what to say or even how to begin. There wasn’t much he knew about Princess Zelda’s mother outside of the few things the princess had told him, which wasn't much, and what little he remembered of her. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if maybe he wasn't supposed to say anything at all. Perhaps he was just supposed to remain politely silent. But the queen had been so important to Zelda, and Zelda was important to him, so Link felt like he should at least try.

Straightening his posture, Link bowed his head, just enough that he could still view the princess from under his lashes. _Uh, you don't know who I am, Your Majesty, and you're probably wondering why I'm here. Your daughter has probably never mentioned me, and that’s okay. If she had, I’d honestly be very surprised. _He mentally chuckled._ My name is Link, I am the princess’s appointed knight. And although our partnership hasn’t always been the smoothest, I can now say with certainty that things have looked up. She wants what’s best for everyone, and I want what’s best for her. Because of this, I vow to protect her with my life. I know there's probably no reason for me to say anything… But I just…I wanted to. If anything, I wanted to say thank you for bringing her into this world. She is a really smart and kind person. Someone I would gladly give my life for in Hyrule’s darkest hour. You have got nothing to worry about. I promise I'll be there for her always._

Off to the side, Link saw Zelda lift her head and open her eyes just as he did, too.

"Thank you for waiting," she said, reverent eyes still canted toward her mother’s grave. Gloved fingers lightly traced over the engravings on the granite’s surface. ”Pardon if it was too long."

“It’s no problem, Princess. It wouldn’t have mattered if it was,” Link replied. A small white lie because he was pretty sure his body would have gone into hypothermia if she had just decided to be a minute longer. He brightly smiled as he approached to help her stand and added, “The festival next, Princess?”

Zelda smiled back and nodded, catching the excitement in his tone. She bent down to blow out the candle and pick up her basket as well as dust off the knees of her cloak. "I presume you are in need of some warm food by now?”

"Not at all.” Link tilted his head up in obstinacy.

"Is that so?" Zelda questioned, making a show of her disbelief as she and Link proceeded back to the cemetery gates. "My, you have quite the will to endure such a cold night. I say, it’s greater than my own,” she said, pulling the hood of her cloak back over her head again.

"It's not that cold,” Link flat out lied now, trying not to shiver.

Zelda hummed absently, looking at the trees as they passed. The leaves were a beautiful array of rich gold, red, orange, and even purple, all fully visible under the light of the moon and lanterns. "Lovely foliage this year, don’t you think? Much more impressive than last year's downright pitiful display."

At once Link knew what she was doing. He knew what the princess was trying to get him to say, even by seemingly talking about something else. He was very familiar with this tactic of hers—it was how she would get him to open up sometimes when he refused to talk. Link was stubborn, yes, and more often than not, Zelda was right, but he eventually would figure that out and just refuse to admit it until he and she had a dance of words and Link would finally give in.

And it was about time he gave in, he reluctantly figured, digging his nails into the palms of his hands as the wind swept past them.

"Fine. _I'm cold._"

Zelda’s giggle was carried off by the well-timed gust. ”Given that it _is_ a bit unseasonably cool this Hallowtide, I do not consider that surprising at all." Link was not sure if she was smiling, as he refused to look at her, but judging by her tone it was a possibility.

He braced himself for the inevitable lecture to come. “You can go on and say it.”

"Pardon?" She asked. "Now whatever could you be referring to, Link?”

_Oh._ There was no doubt she was definitely smiling now. ”Playing dumb does not suit you, Princess. We both know you're much smarter than I."

"I appreciate the compliment Link, however, I truly don’t understand what it is that you mean."

"Tell me again how I should have gone for my cloak,” Link grunted. “How I should have used common sense. How you were right and I was wrong. Let me have it. I deserve it."

"If you know all of this then there is no reason for me to say anything, right?"

"But I was wrong—"

"About the weather, Link," the princess said, calmly and measured with patience. "Everything between us is still okay."

That was not how Link had imagined things to go. He had expected a reprimand. He had expected to be told in detail just how much out of line he’d been for ordering the princess around. He expected her to tell him she told him so because she was correct and he was wrong. He expected to get what he deserved in return. He expected it because their partnership in the past had always worked exactly like that.

But if Zelda wasn't going to scold him, did that mean things were starting to get better between them? Were things going to change from now on? For the better?

Given that she did have a point and there was nothing she could say that Link had not already figured out or felt on his goosefleshed skin, he still felt like an apology was in order. "I'm sorry for what I said back at the castle, and _how_ I said it," Link murmured, bowing his head. “There is no excuse for how I addressed you earlier, Princess."

"Sometimes I need a good reminding to let me know it's for my own good. If not for your insistence, I would be standing here freezing! Much like you are now," she smirked.

Link looked away and smiled sheepishly. "I should've grabbed my cloak."

"Yes, I believe you should.” Zelda stopped just outside the cemetery gates. Taking notice, Link paused mid-step and turned to watch the princess as she opened up the basket’s lid and pulled out a familiar-looking dark shape from it, holding it out for Link to take. It was a second cloak.

The knight was speechless. His mouth hung open the entire time. He stared briefly at the robe and then peered into Zelda’s bright green eyes. "I knew you wouldn’t have a cloak on your person when you came to see me. I also figured you’d refuse to go and grab it so I prepared accordingly," she explained as Link finally accepted it. “There. That’s bound to be beneficial to staving off the chill. It must have been unbearable standing in this cold with nothing to protect you as I prayed.”

Tipping his head downward in an attempt to hide his blush, Link slipped on the robe. It was black and made of heavy wool, similar in design as Zelda’s that he guessed it was actually one of hers. He was floored. “I don’t deserve your kindness, but… Thank you…"

“You saved my life, Link,” Zelda’s voice took on a more gentle tone. Her eyes did too as she stared unwaveringly at him. “If not for you, I wouldn’t be here right now. And after how awful I was to you in the past..." She sighed with remorse. “I am sorry for...everything. I know a cloak is hardly adequate compensation for what you did—"

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He smiled gratefully.

"You’re welcome," the princess said, smiling in return before they resumed their walk. The noises, lights, and smells steadily grew in volume the further they made their way onward to the festival. “You know, stubbornness is kin to determination, and is often only distinguished by perception," Zelda drawled. "I must say, you do select the oddest matters to proverbially dig your heels in, don’t you?"

“Reminds me of someone I know,” Link countered, grinning before casually shrugging his shoulders. "But yes, I thought I was right. A cloak really was a stupid reason to argue over."

"Our words were hardly heated or tense so I don’t believe we could consider that a true argument," she assured. "I would say it was merely a mild disagreement."

"Still, I'll buy a pie in apology."

“An apology pie!" Link laughed at her mocking tone. “There is no need for you to go through the trouble, as I have long since forgiven you. Besides, you should purchase one with the intent of enjoying it, not to appease. But knowing you, you were already going to get one anyway.”

Link managed to laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to put this up earlier in October but a case of writer's block seriously delayed my efforts. Better late than never, though, right?! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Festival Fun

The wide cobbled streets of Castle Town bustled with activity. Brightly colored cloth and paper decorations hung everywhere, stretching from building to building across the thoroughfare as lanterns did a great job of lighting the streets and illuminating the night.

The Hungry Ghost Festival was in full swing with the sounds of folks chatting, kids laughing, meats sizzling, oil crackling and caldrons bubbling. The air was hazy with smoke and shimmering with heat. Every few feet the scent in the air would change—it began with buttery fresh carrot stew that suddenly faded into smokey prime meat before being replaced by sweeter aromas of bread, pies, simmering fruit, and warm milk.

There were performers in costume to get your blood pumping and heart pounding. Vendors tended to their crafts and food stands. There were even games to play. “Step right up, everybody! Catch yourself a pet goldfish! Only 20 rupees to play and loads of fun!” cheered the woman running the stand.

Without warning, Link pulled Zelda up to the booth. “Let’s play,” he said, taking the last bite of his spicy meat skewer. He paid the woman the correct amount before rubbing his hands in anticipation.

The princess grinned at his childlike enthusiasm but suddenly faltered when the woman handed each of them a small bowl and a tissue paper net. Zelda questionably looked at Link, unsure what to do with the proffered items. 

“It’s easy,” he began, kneeling in front of the tank full of fish. “All you have to do is try to catch a goldfish with the net and put it in your bowl. Whatever you catch, you keep. Simple, right? Here’s the catch: the tissue paper is really flimsy, so you have to be quick.”

Zelda studied her knight intently as he made to scoop at one of the goldfish. It had just broken the surface when it started flopping and tore the tissue paper right through. Link looked utterly bewildered that the princess couldn't help but quickly cover her mouth as she let out an unladylike snort into her palm. It amused her to see her Champion Hero was not good at _everything_.

“Damn,” he muttered, turning to look at her. “Okay, your turn.”

Zelda hesitated only slightly before nodding, turning toward the tank and, without any ceremony at all, dipped the tissue paper net into the water, waited a moment until a fish swam above it, and flipped it over into her bowl without one bit of trouble.

“Wow.” Link blinked. “That was…really good.”

“Now I keep the fish?” Zelda asked, staring at the little goldfish swimming in circles.

“You sure do!” said the women running the stand. Taking Zelda’s bowl, she dumped the small creature and some water into a bottle and screwed on a lid with holes on top before handing it back. “Congratulations!”

The princess lifted the glass bottle and admired the goldfish's shine in the lanterns' glow. “I’ve never had a pet before,” she commented absently, following the fish’s erratic swimming.

“Never?”

Zelda didn’t get the chance to answer her knight before she spotted a little boy trying to drag his parents over toward the tank. “_Please_?” he begged. “I just want to try.”

“No,” the boy’s mother replied. “You’ve already spent your allowance.”

“But I… I…” The little boy’s lip started quivering as he stared longingly at the booth.

Without thinking, Zelda walked over to him and knelt down at eye level, smiling warmly as she held out her goldfish. “Here, you can have mine.”

The boy’s entire face lit up. “Really?!”

“I travel a lot and would have no time to care for it, so it needs to go to a good home. I _can_ trust you, correct?”

He nodded vigorously.

“I knew it! You seem like just the type," she chuckled.

The boy squealed as he took the bottle with barely contained joy. “Thank you, pretty lady! Thank you so much!”

Beside him, his mother was smiling. “Thank you. You’ve just made one little boy very happy.”

Zelda smiled back, about to reply when the boy suddenly flung his small arms around her neck. The princess, taken completely off guard, stiffened at the contact, as she was not used to being touched or grabbed by the public. She quickly recovered, however, remembering she wasn’t who she was supposed to be and hugged the boy back until he let go. With an enthusiastic wave, Zelda watched the boy and his family disappear amongst the crowd of people.

Link appeared by her side soon after, having stayed back through the whole exchange. He waited until the princess was back on her feet before he grabbed her hand and started pulling her once more. "Come on, let's check out the rest of the festival, _pretty lady_."

She playfully rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the rush of heat nor the smile that suddenly overcame her.

▲△▲

Zelda frowned when Link held a yellow fox mask up to her face. It was adorned with long pointy ears tipped in black paint and slanted eyes, through which, she could see him holding a fried banana on a stick in his other hand. “What are you doing?” she asked cautiously.

Placing the mask back up on the tack it was hanging from, Link said, “Seeing what would best suit your face.”

The knight moved on to inspect more masks as he finished the last of his treat, not noticing the way Zelda's cheeks flared red. “Why?”

“A mask would allow you to move more at ease without the fear of being known.” Link picked up a pair of elongated rabbit ears before shaking his head and continued on with his search for the perfect mask.

“But, my hair…”

“If you really thought _that_ was enough to keep your identity a secret, you wouldn't feel the need to have your hood up all the time.”

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest. “Perhaps I’m just cold, and therefore, _that's_ why I have it on.”

Link tilted his head at her. “Maybe… But I don’t think so. Not after drinking that elixir, anyway.”

The princess huffed. He was right, of course. It wasn’t the cold that made Zelda reluctant to pull down her cloak’s hood. In fact, she barely felt it now due to the Spicy Elixir Link had gotten her. The fear she would be found out and be turned into the nearest soldier, however—now _that_ she felt. She wasn't ashamed to admit she was having a wonderful time at the festival with Link, getting to be a normal girl without anyone knowing who Zelda really was. Yet she'd constantly pause to check over her shoulder to see if anyone was actually looking at her. They weren’t, of course, but that didn’t stop her overactive imagination from playing tricks on her, convincing her that everyone _was_ looking at her.

Link was right, she thought. She was more than a little nervous to be found out, and if he thought all she needed was a better disguise, well… Who was she to doubt him? After all, he _had_ gotten her this far. “All right,” Zelda relented, “but if I have to wear one of these ridiculous masks then so do you.”

Link smiled crookedly at her. “Okay.”

“And _I'm_ picking which one you wear.”

He chuckled. “Yes, Princess.”

“_Shh!_ I told you already! I’m Hilda tonight!”

The name had come to her when they’d walked by a stand that sold handheld mirrors. She’d been struck by how similar she resembled a princess Zelda had read about in one of her many mythology texts of Hyrule. She’d been a princess from a different time—some would even go as far as to say a different universe altogether—with the most striking purple head of hair anyone had ever seen. But the most fascinating piece of information was perhaps the fact that Princess Hilda of Lorule was a supposed ancestor of Zeldas. At least, if scripture from thousands of years ago with no real firsthand accounts were to be believed.

In any case, the moniker seemed to suit Zelda fine. Continuing to use her real name or title would have been too dangerous in a crowded place like the Hungry Ghost Festival, should they be overhead, regardless of her hair color. Now if only she could get Link to actually _use_ it...

Something grey and silver caught her eye while she wandered the stall. It was a mask of a wolf that covered the top half of the user’s face. At the top were two pointed ears, as well as a moon symbol between where the eyes would go which were made of two openings. The wolf’s long snout let the wearer breath and talk normally and the elastic band in the back could be adjusted to fit the user.

“Found something?”

Zelda whirled around, mask still in hand. “Yes, I think so.” Link tried peering at whatever she’d picked out for him but she quickly turned away to make her purchase before he could see.

Only once they were outside with their new purchases did Link produce Zelda’s new disguise. It was the same color as the sky above them, bordering on black but not quite as she was able to detect hints of dark purple under the lights of lanterns. The design was the same as the wolf mask, only intent on covering the top half of the wearer’s face and made of soft velvet. Lace and small beadwork detailed every inch of the design in intricate patterns. The holes meant to see out of were long slits that elongated the wearer's eyes, bearing a distinct resemblance to that of felines. Just below the left eye hung a small almond-shaped stone in shiny black, resembling a teardrop. Two long pieces of black satin ribbon attached near the edge of the mask made it so it would stay on.

“Link, it’s beautiful, and...dark,” Zelda said, noting all the black—it was a far cry from all the gold headpieces she wore on a regular basis. “It certainly isn’t anything I’ve ever owned before.”

“That’s kind of the point isn’t it, Prin—I mean, _Hilda_?” He awkwardly smiled. “To be the complete opposite of someone who you aren’t normally. A different version of yourself, right?”

Zelda couldn’t help the small smile that made its way on her face as she marveled at her gift. It was just like Link to surprise her when she least expected it.

“Better than an apology pie, right? Besides, I thought it would look nice with your hair…”

Zelda stared at him unblinkingly. Too long perhaps, that Link began fidgeting under her careful gaze. He coughed, for lack of anything better to do. That seemed to break Zelda out of whatever trance she’d been in as she thanked him shyly.

It was Link’s turn to stare pointedly at her—or rather, at what she still held in her possession. “Oh! Right. Here.” She suddenly felt a little silly giving him such an inadequate present. What had she been thinking, honestly? Link probably thought she had just grabbed the first thing she’d seen, without giving it any real thought or—

“A wolf?”

Zelda swallowed her nerves, remembering Link’s words about being a different version of themselves, and said, “Yes, a wolf.”

“May I ask why?”

“You see, there was a passage I read a while back about one of your ancestors. Supposedly they had been bestowed the power to transform into a fierce beast in order to travel through realms to save the princess and kingdom of his time. The beast, of course, was that of a wolf and I... Well, I just thought you'd look... Here, allow me.” Zelda grabbed the mask from his hands and placed it over his head. Truthfully, she wouldn’t have even bothered had she not needed to do something to stop her from her ramblings. Adjusting the elastic on the back, Zelda stepped back just as Link turned around.

“How do I look?” he asked.

The princess took a breath. “Like you would make your ancestor proud.” It was meant to be a joke. After all, who knew how accurate her tomes on early Hyrule actually were—like Hilda of Lorule. But the fact that Link resembled the crude reference pictures from the passage… How his piercing blue eyes and distinctive turquoise earrings managed to stand out like in the drawings… He really _did_ resemble the legendary Wolf of Twilight.

_Or maybe you are just reading _way_ too much into this_, Zelda chastened herself. Hallowtide was a time to let loose and have fun—_not_ to conjure up her studies.

“Are you okay?” Link asked, pulling up the mask slightly. “Did you want help with yours?” He pointed to her mask still in her grasp.

“Oh. Sure,” she said but bit her bottom lip in hesitation. In order to have Link secure it to her head, she would need to first remove her hood. Her knight must have sensed her apprehension as he came in closer. His eyes filled her view, as did his reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” he murmured, “you’re all right. No one knows a thing, I promise.”

Zelda found herself believing him, not realizing he had already pulled down her hood and was going to work slipping on the mask until the soft feel of velvet brushed past her lashes to settle itself on her cheeks and forehead. His arms momentarily caged her, forcing Zelda to stand still as Link tied the ribbon securely to the back of her head. She hoped he could not hear the beating of her heart as it pounded frantically in her chest.

“And… Done.” Link took a step back, nodded once and smiled. “Looks great. You'd sure give the Princess of Lorule a run for her rupees.”

Zelda couldn't be sure of what she actually looked like without going back to the handheld mirror shop to see for herself but found Link’s words reassuring nonetheless. She wasn’t sure if she’d come to regret it when she suddenly smiled widely and said, “How about to celebrate our newfound identities we hit the baked goods shops next?” just as Link finished pulling down his own mask.

He instantly stilled, turned his head skyward and, with a long, dramatic intake of air said, “I smell apple pie nearby. Let’s go.”

Zelda laughed as she shook her head at her knight’s antics. It seemed she wasn’t the _only_ one reading into things.

▲△▲

With their quest through the food stands successful, Link and Zelda came out many rupees lighter and carrying several bags and boxes of treats and baked goods. Suddenly, Zelda’s basket had come quite in handy, especially when Link intended on reaping plenty of the sugary, flaky, sticky, crispy fruits of autumn's splendor that the princess just _had_ to absolutely try. In truth, she suspected Link would devour most of what they bought before they even made it back to the castle but she never once objected when he continued to place more and more into their carrier. It had actually become quite heavy for the princess that he had to take over in carrying it.

Link was in high spirits as he munched away on his bag of sautéed nuts. Mixed with all the aromas of sugar and meat in the air going to his head, the knight felt absolutely giddy. "Isn't this the best part of Hallowtide?" he asked with a grin as they continued through the decorated central square. "The food, the weather, the children having fun, the food, the changing leaves, the foo—is that egg pudding?_ Inside_ an egg tart? We're trying that."

“You know, I have always found the combination of somber mourning and wild frivolity of Hallowtide so peculiar. Actually, I consider our momentary respects to the dead to be overshadowed by our desires to skip and frolic and feast a bit inappropriate. More attention should be bestowed on grim memorial, not apple-bobbing and dressing up in bad costumes.” Zelda frowned before adding, "And no, we are not trying that. We have enough as it is. There is no need to ravage our bodies further with every sugary confection that catches your eye.”

"It’s because _it's fun,_" Link replied. "After all, the best way to honor the dead is to enjoy life. You only _think_ it’s improper and strange because you grew up in a castle, where Hallowtide is celebrated with as much pomp as a funeral,” he teased. “And eggs are _amazing_. You can make lots of stuff with them! They are the single greatest creation the Goddesses have ever made."

“Right, and the universe was just a trifling in comparison," Zelda said dryly, rolling her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, and I also know we are not tasting that," she said with finality. "It will just make you sick and I for one will not stand to have a subpar soldier replace you during our travels, especially if it can be avoided.”

"I'm not going to get sick," Link defended, momentarily delighted in hearing the princess would miss his absence. He paused by the water fountain and swiftly earned a disbelieving look from her. "_I'm not._ I survived on many bowls of gruel as a cadet when I first started my training to be a soldier and never had one stomachache. I ate a poisonous mushroom once and nothing. I can eat anything."

Finding she couldn’t pinch the bridge of her nose due to her mask being in the way, Zelda instead settled on closing her eyes to breathe out in exasperation. She opened them a moment later to give him her best disapproving stare with hands on her hips. "Why am I not surprised that one terrible decision has gifted you the capability to lay wreckage to your body without consequence? Link, I have personally studied the kinds of effects poisoned fungi can cause on a number of subjects. There are even documented accounts of a mysterious ancient tribe whos warriors used the toxic spore in deadly concoctions for the tips of their weapons when in combat."

"Huh, really? That's actually not a bad idea," Link mused, peering up at the dark sky and cataloging the thought for later. “Anyway, you don't have to worry. I won't get sick becauseyou're going to help me eat it."

She looked positively outraged at the mere statement. "And what makes you presume that I will?"

“Hilda, or should I say, pot—" Link said, lifting the lid of the basket to expose small pies, cakes, tarts and much more. Princess Zelda, despite not wanting to admit it, had as much of a sweet tooth as he did—so much so, the knight was pretty certain her blood was pure honey and her bones were rock candy, "—meet kettle."

“Those are for the both of us!” Heat flashed across her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears in indignation as a grin stretched over Link's face. The princess huffed in irritation. “And I’ll have you know I am perfectly capable of restraining myself from eating everything in sight. _You_, on the other hand, should really be more mindful of what you eat on a regular basis.”

“Ouch,” Link feigned hurt.

“Recent studies have proven a link between over-consumption of fats and sugars to many new diseases that pose a lot of problems on most—some even leading to death, Link."

“So now at least we know the best way to honor the dead. By overindulging on fried foods and sweets to hasten our already short lives and see our loved ones quicker on the other side,” he joked.

The princess did her best to ignore him, keeping her face impassive and her mouth permanently drawn into a straight frown to silently let Link know she was displeased with his careless view on his health. Zelda started down the street again, eyes focused solely ahead as she left her companion to follow behind her or not.

"You know you're curious," Link muttered once he'd reached her side, narrowing his eyes at her in a conspiring manner while still keeping his grin. "You want to try it too. Smells really good, doesn't it?"

She kept her eyes firmly ahead. “It seems your stubbornness from before has reared its head again. Are you really not this used to others telling you ‘no’? If so, I don’t know how you managed to make it this far in life. Especially with your duties as a sworn knight."

Link did not say anything and merely kept staring and grinning as Zelda held her head high and tried to ignore him. She had said back at the graveyard that determination and stubbornness were a lot alike and Link knew that was true because they felt the same to him. The only way he knew one from the other was whether or not he was pressing on the princess's nerves.

Still, never giving up had always worked for Link before…

With her frown drawn as tight as it could go, Zelda glanced over at Link, saw nothing had changed, and finally expelled a deep sigh. "If this is the only remedy to your juvenile antics," she said, with a grain of reluctance, "let‘s head back so you may taste it."

Link whooped as they doubled back around, not about to push his luck and remind her that he would need her help in finishing it.

“You know,” she said after a while of walking, “another thing I never understood was the particular charm of this day. It’s a day we celebrate what frightens us most. Why? Amid fest and cheer, why revere the wicked? There are men dressed as monsters shuffling about the grounds screaming at people. How can that be considered entertainment?" Her green eyes watched as a ‘monster’ with a wooden sword jumped out from behind a wall, swinging it animatedly while imitating a mighty roar at a group of unsuspecting festival-goers. Some gasped but most laughed. The children ran to get away.

"Because their costumes are terrible and everyone knows they're hired guys. We pretend to be afraid of them. It’s fun to be scared,” Link explained.

“I have plenty to be scared of every day without the use of silly costumes. In fact, if anyone should be frightened of someone, they should fear me, not some man in a patched-up suit wearing tights,” she mumbled, her good mood vanishing. “I’m the one who can’t even unlock her powers to save the kingdom, after all.”

“Hey,” he called. But when it went ignored he pulled Zelda into a darkened alleyway. The sounds around them dulled into hushed tones until it was just the two of them. Link put down the basket then leaned the princess up against a wall and searched her face with worried eyes. He’d taken off his mask to better see her with and noted, with a pang in his heart, the unshed tears she held at bay by staring widely up at him, unwilling them to fall. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “you can talk to me. You know that now, right?”

She nodded a few times.

“Does this all have to do with why you left the castle tonight?”

She stiffened against the wall but nodded again, more reluctantly this time.

“Tell me,” Link gently coaxed.

Zelda swallowed heavily. “I just…” She sighed, clenched her gloved-hands into fists and momentarily stared out the entrance of the alleyway. Passerbys ignored the two hidden in shadows as they went about their merry way. “I wanted to forget for a night that I’m such a miserable failure, forget that I have responsibilities and obligations I can’t fulfill and just…have fun and try new things like anyone else my age would.” Her green eyes finally came back to meet Link’s blue ones. “It’s obvious I can’t run away as easily as I did from the castle but… Is one night really so much to ask for?” 

The knight said nothing as he looked at her—_really_ looked at her and, after a moment, released a breath to run a hand absently down his face. “Honestly? For someone in your position… Yes, it is too much to ask for. But…” he paused, furrowing his brow as he gazed at her before continuing, “I understand. Why do you think I chose to go along with your crazy plan?”

“Because there wouldn’t have been anything you could do to stop me?”

Link shook his head. “Because I also think you deserve a break. You’re too hard on yourself and I’ve known this about you ever since we were partnered up. Now tell me, did tonight have anything to do with what happened in the desert?”

Zelda looked intently into his eyes, not saying anything but also not needing too. It was clear the message she was sending: she’d almost died and hadn’t even _lived_.

Link sighed, torn between wanting to be mad at the princess for her insane way of doing things and wanting to pull her close and never let her go. The latter especially was so strong that he had to force his arms still as she pulled up her mask to wipe her eyes. The need to want to comfort and hold her… It frightened him. When had this happened? When had Link suddenly felt so strongly for the princess that even _he_ hadn’t noticed it creep up around him? _Him!_ The one could sense an enemy’s presence from miles away!

“One of the reasons I was so scared to be found out tonight,” Zelda was saying, breaking through his thoughts while she pulled her mask down again, “was because I didn’t want anyone thinking that I wasn’t trying to unlock my powers at all. Already my own father thinks I’m not committed enough to my training.” The bitterness in her voice was as tangible as the taste of salt still on Link’s lips. She sighed wearily. “Perhaps it’s best if we made our way back. I was selfish in asking you to come with me, not even realizing the trouble I’ve put you through—”

Link crossed his arms. “We’re not leaving.”

Zelda frowned. “Link, it isn’t safe—“

“_Now_ you think it isn’t safe? Not when we were running through the darkened halls of the castle or when we stepped foot inside Castle Town?”

The princess said nothing as she guiltily looked away but Link knew he still had her attention.

“With all due respect, Princess, you aren’t the only one who needed a break from reality.” Her eyes slowly swiveled to him in curiosity. He was grinning. “You aren’t exactly the easiest person to work for.”

She widely gaped blankly at the face of her knight in surprise before Link’s laughter caused her to break from her trance. Zelda glared, ready to speak her mind and defend herself when Link surprised her further by throwing his arms around her and enveloped her small frame in a hug. Her words quickly died on her tongue as her knight’s own were suddenly being whispered into her ear, “Back in the desert, when I thought I’d failed you. That’s when I knew…”

Zelda gulped, holding still and feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat against the palm of her hand. When he didn’t readily continue, she breathed, “What did you know, Link?”

She could _feel_ rather than see his smile. “You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. But also the most hard-working person I’ve ever met.” He finally pulled back, his hands the only thing touching her as he gripped her shoulders. “Enjoy tonight, Hilda. You deserve this just as much as anyone I know.”

It was suddenly hard to breathe. She knew what the familiar sensation of her throat closing up and the blurring of her vision meant. But she would not cry, Zelda told herself. Instead, she beamed at Link, smiling at him brighter than any smile she’d given him that night. Someday, she thought, she’d show her appreciation better than a cloak or a mask or a slice of pie. Zelda didn’t yet know how but already knowing she couldn’t wait to find out.

“Now, about that egg tart pudding...”


	3. Night's End

There were children dressed as little fairies who twirled about and moblins of all shapes and colors. Small ghosts howled while a few convincing stalfos munched on candied apples—all ran ahead of Link and Zelda and towards a darkened section of town. They seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

The night had grown darker and colder. The Castle Town clocktower read a half-hour past midnight and still, the city partied on with little indication that it would be stopping soon. Princess Zelda enjoyed the experience, soaking in the atmosphere around her. Despite knowing their outing would be coming to an end soon, no matter how much she willed the complete opposite, Zelda never wanted the night to end.

“Look up there,” Link stopped to point at something. She followed his finger to see—

“Is that…what I think it is?”

“Yeah. A haunted house.” Indeed it was, though much less a house and more so a long row of connected rooms, making it more of a haunted tunnel, really. The children from before could be seen excitingly lining up to enter. The princess stared for all of thirty seconds before she turned on her heel to head back the way they’d come from. “Where are you going?”

“There is nothing here, Link, the road ends in that makeshift monstrosity. We explored most of what the Hungry Ghost Festival has to offer so, unfortunately, it stands to reason that we double back now to proceed for home.”

"Or we could go through it?" Link grinned in delight.

Zelda stopped mid-step and looked back at him in disbelief. “Why in Hylia’s name would we do that?"

"Because it's Hallowtide," he happily replied and paused for a beat, “And it's fun."

She shook her head. “I just don’t comprehend how terror is supposed to be a form of entertainment."

"Because it's when we feel most alive," Link answered and Zelda rolled his eyes. "Think about it. When you're scared, your heart races, your blood rushes, and every muscle in your body feels like someone shot you with a shock arrow—pumping you full of electricity. At that moment, when you're at your most vulnerable, you feel everything, down to the very spark of life Farore blessed you."

The princess merely stared at her knight. What Link had described had been exactly what Zelda experienced when she had been under the mercy of the Yiga assassin's blade. She was sure he hadn't meant to dredge up her encounter but the memory was conjured up all the same. No doubt, it had to be one of the most terrifying things she'd ever encountered in her life that his metaphor of electricity coursing through the body was actually spot on, even though Zelda had never had the unfortunate pleasure of being ravaged by it.

She knew who must have, however, when she squinted suspiciously at Link. “You’ve been shocked many a-times with shock arrows, haven’t you.” It was not a question nor was it a surprise to Zelda, but it was a good way to point her thoughts in a different direction.

The knight rolled his eyes. “That’s beside the point.”

“As poetic as you describe it to be Link, what you are actually referring to is the fight or flight response and it is an autonomic survival response to potential predators. Meaning that when our lives are in immediate danger our bodies either proceed with eliminating the target by force or flee from it. And I’m sure most don’t find placing their lives in jeopardy as a source of amusement."

"The danger isn't real, Hilda. It's just people in masks popping out and screaming in the dark."

"Oh and that sounds like an even _better_ time," Zelda said dryly.

Link exhaled sharply with annoyance, gripped the basket in his left hand tighter, and hastily pulled the princess aside and over to a secluded portion of wrought-iron fencing by some bushes. "It's not that bad, Princess. Why else would we set up one every year if it was so awful and people didn't go?"

"I don’t know," Zelda admitted. "I suppose I just don’t see the appeal myself."

"Then you'll have to see!" Link's eyes began to sparkle in excitement. "Come on, let's go in."

With a hand securely on her wrist, the knight pulled the princess without warning and toward the costumed attendant at front of the haunted house. "I would rather not.” Zelda tried to slow Link down with sinking her heels in and simultaneously pulling on her hand from his grasp. "You may go if you so desire. I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Where's your adventurer's spirit? Your intellectual curiosity?" Link teased, not letting go. In fact, he seemed to hold on tighter. “Have you ever been in one?"

She scoffed. “That’s a ridiculous question considering my upbringing. But even so, I do not consider this a matter of _intellectual curiosity_ as I have never possessed the inclination to enter one of these phantom fabrications."

Link studied her for a heartbeat. “Are you scared? Is that why you refuse to go in?”

Was that…hope making his eyes sparkle? The princess rose a brow in a questioning slant. "No, why would I? Besides, I think I’ve made it perfectly clear what actually frightens me, remember?” Zelda smiled wryly. “It’s just, these so-called 'haunted' houses employ cheap tricks and scare tactics to garner screams from their paying attendees. Why would I ever offer a single rupee toward permitting a fellow in makeup to rush from the shadows and frighten me? It is absolutely ridiculous. The whole ramshackle lot is an eyesore and a waste. It makes no sense!

“I still believe more attention should be given toward honoring the dead and less to this sort of thing. However," she bit lightly on her bottom lip, "the festival is good for local commerce and provides much entertainment and treats, while also offering up frights, which I have never understood…"

Link knew enough from the way the princess’s eyes stared off into the distance that she wasn't necessarily talking to him. Zelda was simply working through her thoughts aloud. He waited patiently, knowing, in the end, she would come around.

“…I suppose if I am to understand why people do what they do—in this case, enjoy being frightened at Hallowtide—then I must seek and gather answers. I remember Mother saying something similar once when I was a child.” As Zelda’s thoughts focused on her mother, she grew quiet. "And if I am to honor her memory—today of all days—I should seek to understand." Zelda finally looked at Link in determination. “All right. We’re going.”

The knight’s face lit up brighter than Castle Town. ”Yes! This is going to be so much fun."

"I hope so," the princess replied as they neared the tunnel’s entrance. It was black save for a few pinpricks of light in the far distance. Screams and shouts erupted from within. Zelda sent a prayer she wouldn't trip and make a fool of herself. "After all, as a friend once said, the best way to honor the dead is to enjoy life.”

▲△▲

Being the Hylian Champion and supposed embodiment of Farore, the Goddess of Courage, Link wasn't afraid of anything that went bump in the dark. Not of sudden flashing lights, screaming faces, or various frightening clockwork dolls and creations. There were ghosts and keese sliding past on wires, as well as floating stalkoblin and stalizalfo heads. People resembling Wizzrobes clawed at already jumpy patrons while brandishing makeshift yellow, red or blue rods. From what little Link could see through the dim lighting, most of the details were right, though he caught a few errors here and there. Still, he had to admit, despite none of them having seen the real monsters they were impersonating, and therefore, didn’t know how one moved or sounded like, the actors were actually putting up a good performance overall, if the screaming ahead of Link were any indication.

Somehow, word spread through the actors that the Hero was passing through, so each decided to give it their best shot to scare him. Link had to applaud them for their spirit but the only kind of scream they earned from him that night was a roar of laughter. Which was for the best, he thought, since if one of them _had_ happened to actually scare him, Link most likely would have ended up hitting them, and he didn’t need the extra attention tonight. The deeper the went, the more he was relieved their costumes and puppets weren't realistic. There was no telling how much property damage he'd tally up if suddenly his mind couldn't decide whether the monsters were fake or real so really, what if the details weren't exact? He’d spent so much time traversing Hyrule alongside the princess, encountering all sorts of beasts on a daily basis. It was nice just to laugh at the monsters for once.

As they continued their walk through the haunted house, Link looked over at Zelda, half expecting her to at least look around nervously, but she didn't look nervous at all. She’d stuffed her hands inside the pocket’s of her cloak and would occasionally frown or roll her eyes at anything that screamed or jumped out at her, looking more bored and annoyed than anything else. And while Link had to admit that some of the machines were corny and the hiding spots for the performers were quite obvious at times, he still had expected the princess to jump at _something_. But no, not even a whimper. She instead let out a sigh of discontent.

After a while, and figuring they were nearing the end, Link let out a disappointed sigh of his own. It was becoming quite apparent to him that his plan hadn’t turned out at all as he had hoped. While he hadn’t cared either way if they had gone through the haunted house or not, once inside, Link had expectations of things ending on a high note, but the princess hadn't gotten scared as he’d planned. Going through the haunted house suddenly wasn't nearly as fun as he had hoped it would have been.

“Well, I dare say that was just as insipid as I thought it would be,” Zelda muttered, pulling off the faux cobwebs that had managed to catch on her cloak and hair. “Though I must admit, it was quite entertaining to see other’s fall for such obvious tricks. I guess it was a good thing we went in after all, eh, Link?” She laughed, hoping to find her knight sharing her sentiments but instead found him looking very sullen. “Are you all right?”

“Hm?” Link blinked a couple of times to get his mind back on track. “Sorry, I was just lost in thought. What was it that you were saying?”

Zelda stared at him in concern before ultimately chalking up his behavior as simply being fatigued. A glance up at the clock tower's brightly lit face read 1:02 AM. It was time to go home. “We shouldn't push our luck further out here. Come, Link, our prison awaits,” she mocked, trying to get a smile out of him.

It worked. Link held out his arm and together, walked away from their night of freedom.

▲△▲

Her room was just as they had left it—save for it being much darker—with nothing out of place.

Zelda had just finished lighting a second gaslit lamp to see better when she instructed, “Please, sit, I’ll be but a moment,” before exiting the main room through a door further in the corner.

Link did as he was told but not before making a fire in the grand fireplace, thinking the princess might want to keep warm after their cold trek back to the castle. The sofa was plush and comforting underneath him, feeling his muscles relax automatically after placing his cloak and mask on the armrest beside him. Link, leaning his head back with an audible sigh, soon closing his eyes for a few fleeting moments.

They’d just gotten to Princess Zelda’s room when Link bid her goodnight, ready to turn on his heel to head for his own chambers when she stopped him with the same pleading voice she’d used to ask for his help only a few hours prior. “Stay awhile. Please, Link?"

And just as the last time, he immediately knew he would end up doing what she wanted of him even before he felt his hands working on the clip to his cloak. He hadn’t planned on staying any longer than was necessary. It was extremely late and they both had a long day ahead of them later that morning. They were also back in the castle now, which meant he had to be on high alert once again. Link needed to treat their situation as if they were constantly under the watchful eye of somebody—which was a very real possibility, even in the late hours of the night. That meant no more touching and fleeting glances, careless banter, disobeying orders or lax attitude. Out there, Link may have had known her as Hilda, but once they’d stepped foot onto castle grounds she was officially Princess Zelda of Hyrule, his charge, but most importantly, his commandant.

Link suddenly sat up, glancing at the door she had stepped through and debated on whether to leave or not. He shouldn't be here, he thought, but just as he’d made up his mind to stand up did the door open, revealing a smiling Zelda. Her hair was still the deep purple color, though no longer in the braided bun he'd seen it in earlier. Now it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves. She’d removed her cloak, belt, boots, and gloves, but left everything else on as she padded over to where Link was in her stockings. He was overcome with a wave of astonishment at how radiant she managed to look without even trying that he felt himself sitting down again as if on instinct. Zelda took up the opposite sofa across from him, pulling her legs up to tuck underneath her and smoothing out her blue skirt.

Her smile never wavered when she asked, “Do you suppose we have enough to start our own sweets shop?” eyeing the basket of goodies that sat on the small glass table between them along with her mask.

Despite telling himself only moments ago he’d needed to go back to how things were, Link couldn’t help but crack a smile back. Chuckling, he said, “I give it two weeks before everything is gone. Not much of a financial venture there, I’m afraid.”

“Quite right. In fact, I would say you are being very generous with your estimations.”

“So much for knowing how to restrain yourself.”

They both laughed.

Eventually, their snickers faded into silence and Link, still disappointed about his haunted house plans, stared down absentmindedly at the space between his boots. He’d nearly forgotten he was in the presence of the princess when her soft voice, sounding concerned, pierced his thoughts. “Is something the matter, Link?” she asked, “You seem rather glum. Or are you simply as fatigued as I?”

"I'm fine, Princess.” He followed up his statement with a strained smile.

It apparently wasn’t fooling Zelda as her eyebrows drew close together. ”Are you positive? Because I noticed you seemed unhappy as we exited the haunted house, and after you’d been so eager and insistent on entering, too. It was such a noticeable change that at first, I thought you were just exhausted, but now I can’t help but think something else is on your mind. I know that it was hardly a grand spectacle but was the phantom monstrosity truly that disappointing?"

Link chuckled again, this time, without any humor. “No, it was as good as you'd expect…” he muttered, trailing off.

“But…?” Zelda lightly prodded.

The knight stared up at her inquiring eyes, wondering if he could get away with lying or, better yet, not answering at all. But, Link figured, she’d probably catch his bluff after interrogating him endlessly and would only stop until he told her the truth. It was up to him to decide whether he wanted to spend the rest of the night dodging questions or embarrassing himself. Neither seemed like a fun time.

The sound of the sofa creaking and clothes rustling broke the silence that settled around the room. Zelda’s footfalls were muted against the lush, red carpet. And even if he hadn’t watched her get up and move, Link was certain he would have still felt her coming as she took a seat next to him, leaving a respectable distance between them, but not by much, his frazzled mind noticed. She angled her body more towards Link that if he adjusted himself just a bit, their knees would touch.

He was sure to keep as still as possible.

“Link, please. Whatever it is...” Zelda paused, just long enough to turn his head with the tip of a finger, “you can talk to me. You know that, right?”

Link didn’t know if it was her sudden touch or the fact that she’d used his own words against him or the beautiful smile that was aimed directly at him—though later he suspected it was a combination of all three—but he found himself talking through numb lips. “It's just… You’ll laugh.”

“I swear that I won’t. Whatever is bothering you, I would like to know."

Unexpectedly, like a magnetic force pulling at him, Link found himself leaning closer towards her, only vaguely aware their knees were now touching as his focus was solely on her face. Zelda, on her part, sat perfectly still, awaiting his revelation.

He fisted a hand tightly and smiled sheepishly. He knew Zelda would laugh because Link himself wanted to laugh. The idea had been great—and a bit childish, if he were being honest—in his head, but it would sound stupid the second he told her. He had to, though. The princess would persist until he told her. Sometimes he wished her drive for truth wasn’t so ingrained in her. “Well, I had been hoping that you would've gotten scared back at the haunted house so I could have…"—It sounded so ridiculous Link almost couldn't get the rest of his words out—“...so I could have comforted you."

There was a pause. A _long_ pause. He was instantly grateful he’d looked away from her last minute, not wanting to face her wrath directly head-on. His face, neck, and ears burned with embarrassment.

Link wasn't sure how long the silence went on for but glanced up through thick lashed when he felt movement through his knee, the only part they shared a joined connection. The princess was shaking. Her body was slowly wracked with small tremors as if she were physically trying to restrain herself and immediately, Link’s heart felt like lead. He couldn’t see her face as her dark hair acted as a curtain, cascading over her shoulder and conveniently cutting off his view of her but he was certain he’d made the Princess of Hyrule cry. How? That was still unsure but he knew his words had some sort of impact on her otherwise, she wouldn’t have been—

No, Link stilled, she wasn’t _crying_, she was—

“I’m sorry! Oh Link, please forgive me!” Zelda tried as best as she could to cover her mirth with an open hand over her mouth while pushing back her hair with the other. Her eyes looked watery from holding back tears and her cheeks were a rosy color. “I swear on my life I didn’t mean to laugh—you truly must forgive me—but did I really give you the impression back there I needed coddling? I could have sworn I made myself clear…”

Link cringed, wishing he were anywhere but where he was at that exact moment. Zelda definitely had a point there. While she was sure to be frightened by a real pack of moblins, the knight had to admit he shouldn't have expected the same results from actors in poor masks and cheap costumes. Still, he’d thought there had to be a reason why a lot of couples went into haunted houses together; why else would people go in?

_Couples…_ His mind stilled on the word Link had used to describe them. It couldn’t have been further from the truth yet, why did it sound so…right?

"I say, you needn’t had gone through the trouble of getting me to go through that monstrosity solely to comfort me, Link," the princess lightly chided.

The knight glanced over and saw her smiling. He wasn't sure why. Seemed more to Link like the princess should have been insulted by his goofy gesture rather than pleased. And yet she was smiling as she scooted closer to him. Link’s heart beat faster.

“Don’t you realize,” she continued, eyes unmoving from his, “that you had already done that earlier in the night? In the alleyway when you said I deserve to be free? Link, your words alone were comfort enough.” To give her words more of an impact, Zelda smiled even wider—like when it had just been the two of them.

“I… ” There was nothing he could acutely say as he was momentarily struck by just how breathtaking she looked at that moment. Bathed in the glow of the moon and firelight with a smile reserved just for him. Link had known her long enough to know how she struggled against the restraints of her title, against her obligations and responsibilities. He’d seen her only a handful of times to be truly joyful and carefree; and their time in Castle Town, she’d been just that, all without Link needing to pull off some elaborate plan. He suddenly felt rather foolish as another rush of heat assaulted his features. “Please, forgive me, Princess.”

She chuckled, brushing back a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “There is nothing to forgive. If I had known validation for your actions was what you desired, all you simply had to do was ask.”

“I…will keep that in mind, Princess.”

"Apologies again for not responding appropriately," Zelda said softly, mirth swimming just under the green of her eyes. “Although, if you require more validation of your strong, fearless hero status, I am positive my father would be all too willing and delighted to bestow a ball or two in your honor—can never have enough good publicity, you know. Mind you, it would be a much formal setting than our outing, and you would be required to dress up more than usual and perform a commencement dance with me, however, if you so wish, I could try and convince Father into hiring the people from the haunted house to set up their display in the dining hall, if that would be better to you liking."

Link groaned. Something told him she was going to hold this over his head for all of time. "I knew it was a stupid idea…”

Zelda laughed, tracing her fingers over the wooden markings of his mask she’d plucked from its resting spot on the armchair. ”No, not really. I understand your intentions and I believe I might now see your point about the thrill of being frightened... Permitted there is a strong, brave protector standing by,” she winked, holding the wolf mask out in front of his face aloft, not touching but shielding his eyes and, with lightning-quick speed, deftly landed a kiss on his cheek.

Link stared at her red-faced and wide-eyed but her gaze had settled on the outside world after sitting the mask back down. “It’s getting late. We both should retire for the night if either of us hope to get more than a few hours of sleep. Though, there is one more thing I wanted to say to you, Link.” She took one of his calloused hands in both of her soft ones. They'd held hands before, of course, but this time felt different. And coupled with the way she was now staring at him... Link's face warmed even more. “I never got a chance to properly thank you for your actions in Gerudo Desert,” she quietly said. “Your bravery and devotion are the only reason I am still alive. So thank you.” Zelda turned to fondly stare at her mask that lay beside the basket. The beads glittered in the firelight as she finished, “And for teaching me that though we honor the dead during this holiday, in truth, we celebrate life as well.”

Link smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. "Don't forget the cake."

Zelda lightly laughed, squeezing back in agreement. “An entire bakery storefront of pastries, it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the ending was a bit blah but I'm not too worried about it because I am planning on writing a sequel.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all stay safe and have fun!


End file.
